vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:Misteryeevee/2013 Posts User talk:Misteryeevee/2014 Posts User talk:MisteryEevee/2015 Posts User talk:MisteryEevee/Lyrics Archive Update on song pages Some song pages that I added descriptions to already (I'll just update this as I go along): 愛的物語 (Ài de Wùyǔ) 今天没吃药 (Jīntiān Méi Chī Yào) (Holy crap, this one scared the living daylights outta me... I totally understood the story, but it never hurts to check up with a native. Rather lengthy description, feel free to shorten it~) 暗影島 (Ànyǐng Dǎo) Link Up! 御守 (Yùshǒu) (I tried. OTL) I Wanna Buy Buy Buy! (Huh, surprised this one didn't have a full background before I typed one up... Ah well.) 星雨之夜 (Xīng Yǔ Zhī Yè) (Sorry I didn't get around to this earlier. OTL) CaiyinMusic (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I removed the ones that got checked :) My friend was able to knock down a handful of songs today. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I Feel Like... You could use a hug. You've been all over defending Stardust since the beginning and I really commend you for it. It must really suck to be seeing all the backlash and immaturity the fandom's been shooting at her since the design first came out. I just wanted you to know that a) while I'm not happy about the design, it's not inherently bad and I'm not going to hate the voicebank for it and b) I am sorry if I did offend you in any way with my post and if it seemed as though I was coming off immaturely. I'm honestly very excited and hopeful to see how her voicebank turns out, and am praying that it sounds good. I'm not happy that the design isn't unique in the slightest, but I feel that my blog post was still a bit of an overreaction considering how the Chinese fandom acted. Though I'm curious to see just what the fans DID say that was so much more cool and mature than VO's literal blow up. I digress, I just want to reiterate that I seriously respect you for your patience and persistence in enlightening people on the situation, and trying to educate on the situation. Hang in there. :) OtterJiang (talk) 02:02, June 1, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang RE: I would absolutely love to talk more with you on Skype! That sounds like a brilliant idea, and if the others are up for it I would be more than happy to work out a group conversation. My current Skype is "em.chl"! Let's see how it works out. <3 Just a quick thing Hi! Today I logged back into the Wiki after having been inactive for quite some time, and I stumbled across a thread and subsequent argument that I'd caused (the Internet Co. V4 sandboxes). I just wanted to apologize for acting so immaturely in that discussion and causing trouble ^^ sam in the shadows (my talk page) 13:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: (Re:Re: Just a quick thing) I'm looking forward to becoming more active on here, I really do find it quite enjoyable to be involved in all the discussions and such :D sam in the shadows (my talk page) 01:02, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Not very much, basically been inactive in the community as of late. (totally regretting that btw) + things with school sort of taking over my life :V sam in the shadows (my talk page) 01:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah. My last day of school for the summer was just yesterday, so I'll finally have some spare time on my hands for good old editing woot sam in the shadows (my talk page) 01:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) 真·操戈天下 真·操戈天下 is an original song, not a spin-off, because Sleep Civet (the author) was given permission to write a song that was based on 权御天下. ——[[User:黒いKuroi| Kuroi ♪]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ]] 03:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :And this song is about 曹操, not 孙权, it's a totally different song. where would i put this? http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2414624/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R94albvjIpQ they are the same video EmbraceEvil (talk) 20:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) fancy this page? https://soundcloud.com/baba-roy/vocaloid-miriam-2004-how-could-i-forget-you-original-song Someone on VO forums brought this up. What do you think? The singer is listed as Miriam but it sounds like the Ann-esque V1 we've heard on rare occasions. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:02, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. .w. I don't listen to Engloids enough to be able to tell. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:14, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Edits on User:Misteryeevee/Sandbox Sorry about my edits on your sandbox, I should have asked you before I did that. ——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪']] 23:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) winner loser-你们以为这样就结束了嘛 Lyrics Just wanted to help. ^_^ (Sorry if I did something wrong again.) ''——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪']] 03:47, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. ::——''[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪']] 03:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sandboxes for VOCANESE? / VOCANESE Renovate? >>>I was going to ask if I should create a Sandbox for Qingxian, Moke and Longya? They were confirmed to become VOCALOIDs after all and I can easily scrap things together from what we have. I can also monitor their popularity within the Chinese fandom as well.<<< Is Longya's development available online by the company? For now it seems the VOCANESE page is covering things, so making an additional comment about Longya on the Status on VOCANESE page would be the best for now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, much prefer offline for now and mentioning it on the pages before creating one. Which reminds me, I should delete that Zero-G male thing since we have no information that can't be handled on the Status page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:34, June 22, 2015 (UTC) >>>I was trying to figure out where to place Ling's new promo images in the VOCANESE Gallery<<< Hm, you can try. I did the company gallery for VOCALOIDs that don't have a lot of promotional imagery, unlike Miku for example, who deserved her own gallery. I think the VOCANESE/Gallery looks fine the way it is, but you can do some kind of testing page to see how you want to revamp things. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Eventually we will need some kind of Gallery standard. hmm :Like I said, you can attempt to do something if you want. I would assume supporting characters are on a separate page? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:34, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ah I see the use of a company page then. But isn't the project itself VOCANESE? -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:08, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::If you believe that is the better solution. ::The name can be cut down though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:08, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, did some searching and they use "'Shanghai Henian IT CO.LTD'" as well. So maybe, :::-"Shanghai HENIAN IT Co. Ltd./VOCALOID/Gallery" :::-"Shanghai Henian IT Co. Ltd./VOCALOID/Gallery" :::-"Shanghai HENIAN/VOCALOID/Gallery" etc -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- While its obvious who the next vocal is, you have to give the benefit of the doubt as he ain't a Vocaloid yet. Its no different to Alys and Rose right now. I'd keep the data offline.... For all we know the company could disappear or something in the meantime, there are a host of things. And if things are like with ring and Lui, Ring has a VB and therefore is a vocaloid, but Lui as far as anyone knows hasn't and therefore is not. So we have two vocaloids but until news, they are like Lui right now in addition. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC) the edits looking back on the lily edit, i think i misread it lol. Also, thank you for resolving the issue with the Wolf page EmbraceEvil (talk) 22:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jyutping? Sorry, I only know Mandarin. ''——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪''']] 19:26, June 29, 2015 (UTC)